


Hope From The Future

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By BarryThis story takes place after the episode "Sins of the Past" when Xena and Gabrielle are riding to the next town near Anphipolis after driving Drego out of it. Then they meet a strange teenage boy sent by one of the gods.





	Hope From The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: The character's name (Xena, Gabrielle, Ares, Argo and the others of the characters) are properties of Reniassance pictures for the exception of the story, the names of villagers and the character Sol Zanzuff. Sol Zanzuff is my creation not of Reniassance or USA studios and if you see these things anywhere without my name attached please notify me a.s.a.p.(As soon as possible).  
> Author's Note's: None
> 
> Warnings: Violence and a little profanity.
> 
> Ratings: PG/13..
> 
> Summary: (Caution: This contains spoilers for this fan fiction and if you want to be surprised about the plot then keep scrolling down until the story.) This story takes place after the episode "Sins of the Past" when Xena and Gabrielle are riding to the next town near Anphipolis after driving Drego out of it. Then they meet a strange teenage boy sent by one of the gods. The boy dressed in strange clothes challenges Xena to a battle to bring her back to the God who wants her. Will Xena accept the boys challenge? Will the boy defeat Xena? What part does this boy plays in the story? And where did this boy come from? To find the answers to these questions and more read my first ever Xena fan fiction.

**List of Characters:**   
Xena   
Gabrielle   
Ares   
Sol Zanzuff   
and village people (no not the disco singers)   
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
It was Xena's and Gabrielle's second day traveling together when Gabrielle moaned "Xena lets stop at the next town to get some scrolls and get something to eat?" Xena replied "what do you need scrolls for?" "Xena I want to be a bard and I need to write my stories about our adventures so I wont forget them." "Okay we'll stop at the next town we need some supplies anyway," said Xena. As they arrived they look for a room and Gabrielle looks for some supplies.   
  
At the outskirts of the other side of the town a young boy was traveling alone. He was 17 years of age short straight black hair up to his shoulders and green eyes symbolizing a terrible secret power inside of him. "where am I" said the boy. "i remember I was fighting then a white flash emitted around me and brought me here." The boy walked for hours looking for any signs of life until a group of thugs appeared.   
"Hey there buddy" the leader of the group said "now that we see that your new around here its a very tough neighborhood here and you need some protection it will cost you 30 dinars a week starting now" "sorry I don't need any protection," the boy said in a confident manner. "You must be mistaken we meant to include that the money was for your protection from me Kracken and my army so now hand over the dinars" the ruffian leader Kracken said but the boy quickly said "Sorry but i don't know or have that kind of currency go away your bothering me i got to find a way to get back home" "fine lets play our way, get him" said Kracken. Then the thugs charged at the young boy.   
  
He displayed his unique fighting style and defeated the army of bandits then he said in a cocky way "now Krecken are you up next? Or are you afraid to take on a young boy on your own?" Then Kracken pouted loudly "It's Kracken you disrespectful brat now lets go." Then Kracken drew his sword and laughed at the boy since the boy was unarmed but the boy smiled back at Kracken only seeing the unfair odds as another challenge he can overcome.   
  
The fight didn't last long as expected but the underdog was the victor then the group fled away from the boy. As the boy smiled and turned towards the town he sees a purple flame emitting a persons body he was shocked but he sensed a strong power from within the being then go ready to defend himself until the being spoke "Don't get so worried I'm not going to fight you I need you to do me a favor."   
  
"What kind of favor and what's in it for me?" said the boy then the person introduced himself "Many know me as 'The God of War' but you may call me Ares and your name is?" the boy replies "My name is Sol Zanzuff I'm not from around here" "Yeah i know that's my part of the deal." then Ares continued "You see you want to get back home and I'm willing to help you get there and I need a warrior woman, named Xena, to join my fold once again" and the God continues "so all you need to do is persuade her to join me and if she joins you get a first class ticket back home. So what's your answer?" Then Sol Zanzuff asked "You need me to ask a woman to join you again. You must have one real bad woman problem why do you need me to ask her?"   
  
"Because our fights are long and end up getting nowhere and if I ask I will get the same response so if you ask her and if she refuses then challenge her to a fight. If you defeat her tell her to join my fold. And if you complete that simple task and I will take you to your home and we all will be happy. So what do you say?" asks Ares "Wait if she doesn't want to go back then there is no reason for me to do this. Sorry Ares, no deal," said Sol Zanzuff as he continued walking to town then Ares looked at him and mummer "That's why I like mortals they are completely easy to manipulate." Than as Ares threw an energy blast at Sol Zanzuff striking him unconcience, he picked him up and teleported him to his temple.   
  
Back to Xena and Gabrielle at the town until they separate in the market place. Gabrielle is browsing around while Xena is at the weapons shop looking for sharpening stones and a saddle bag for Argo. Hours later they meet up again and Gabrielle starts bragging about the items she has just purchased. As Xena was starting to get annoyed by Gabrielle she said "Why don't you get us something to eat and I'll find us a room to stay in. After I find a room I'll come and join you. Okay?" "Okay then Xena. What should I order for you?" Then Xena replied "Anything with meat and potatoes."   
  
"Okay Xena, I'll be waiting for you near the front entrance."   
  
As Gabrielle was counting her dinars a young man bumped into her and she and her money fell to the ground. As Gabrielle saw the young man's face he said "sorry about that I can be a little clumsy, I'm looking for a warrior woman named Xena, I hear she is in this town, do you know where I can find her?" As Gabrielle saw his eyes she saw they were pure black. After thinking it was here mine playing games with her she said "sure I know where you can meet her. I'm meeting her at the tavern for dinner do you want to keep me company while we wait," "sure I have a message for her and I'm hungry," said the young man as Gabrielle replied "Okay its my treat but it's hard to invite someone if I don't know his name. So what's your name?" Then the boy with the black eyes said "My name is Sol Zanzuff I'm from Japan but I don't know how I got here but someone said they can take me home if I deliver this message to Xena and only Xena so I'm sorry for leaving you out of it. My apologies" "its okay its probably to complicated for me to understand it. So lets eat." "Okay, lead the way," said Sol Zanzuff as he followed Gabrielle to the tavern.   
  
Hours passed and Xena went to the tavern only to see that Gabrielle never entered. As she was looking and asking everybody in town if they seen her friend they all said that a young man followed her to the front of the tavern but that's as much as they saw of them. "Where can she be. I checked this whole town." As of then Xena noticed a trail of scrolls that Gabrielle had just purchased "good girl" Xena complimented Gabrielle in her thoughts as she followed the trail of scrolls to the out skirts of the town.   
  
When Xena saw Gabrielle tied to a tree, she walked over to her to retrieve her new friend when Gabrielle said "Xena it's a tra...." Gabrielle was interrupted at mid-sentence when six daggers came flying towards Xena. She used one of her skills by hearing the daggers flying towards her and catching them while they were close enough to kill her. "Good catch Xena, Ares was right will have fun with you," said the abductor. "Who are you and what do you want with Gabrielle?" asked Xena then the abductor "Okay then, my name is Sol Zanzuff, and I don't want Gabrielle, I want you. I was sent her by Ares the God of War he told me to bring you back to his army, one way or another. People say your a great warrior, you even made men tremble at your feet. I want to see for my self. So what's your decision?" "Are you suicidal. Just let Gabrielle go and I'll spare you," said Xena as she was talking to Sol Zanzuff and he replied "Ares is right you still have that killer instinct now prove it. If you can defeat me I will release Gabrielle and walk away if I defeat you, you must join Ares once more and rule in his glory. So Xena, do we have a deal?" "Okay, but I chose the rule. The person who is held at sword point lose" said Xena confidently. Then Sol Zanzuff said "Agreed, now lets begin." As the two warriors were fighting Gabrielle was trying to release herself from the ropes Sol Zanzuff has binded her with.   
  
The fight went on for hours until Sol Zanzuff was able to kick Xena's sword off her hands and put her to sword point "Well Xena looks like I won you will join..." before Sol Zanzuff could finish Xena grabbed his arm and kick his torso causing him to drop his sword and Xena able to put him at sword point. "Now you lose so leave us alone" said Xena then Sol Zanzuff replied "Alright then a deals a deal." As he was walking in the opposite direction Ares appeared in front of Xena and Sol Zanzuff and said "well heres one less problem to worry about" then he threw an energy blast at Sol Zanzuff it connected and sent him flying towards Gabrielle. "So Xena will you join me I just proven that even my new personal killing machine can take you out, but he didn't provided the killer Instinct I wanted that and his honor should have been wiped out." Ares said continuously then Xena asked "What do you mean 'wiped out'? What did you do to that boy?" "Simple since I can't erase his memories I had suppressed them so he can convince you for me. I wonder what you mortals give your kids that makes them skillful like that. Now if you, excuse me I must take out the trash." Ares said while he was walking towards Sol Zanzuff with his evil psychotic laugh, Xena took her shiny sharpened chacram and rekashaied it off some trees and yelled "Gabrielle, take him to safety." Then the chacram cut the rope that held Gabrielle and she dragged Sol Zanzuff out of harms way.   
  
"Now Ares why don't you leave me alone I'm not interested anymore," said Xena then thunder struck and Ares replied "Well Xena I loved to stay and chat, but as you can see father is calling me," then Ares teleported back to Mount Olympus.   
  
Hours later Xena found Gabrielle and their new friend in the inn. "So what happened with Ares?" Gabrielle ask curiously then they saw Sol Zanzuff wake up "Ouch my head, feels like I got hit by an eighteen wheeler. Where am I?" "Your in Sparta, and what is an eighteen wheeler?" asked Gabrielle then Sol Zanzuff replied "Where is sparta I thought it only belonged in ancient..." then it finally hit Sol Zanzuff, his enemy Hyo must have sent him back in time. "what did you say Sol Zanzuff?" Gabrielle asked again "nothing, nothing at all." said Sol Zanzuff. Then as he opened his eyes he saw the most beautiful blond haired girl he has ever seen. "What's your name?" he asked "boy you forget quickly, I'm Gabrielle. Where are you from Sol Zanzuff?" said Gabrielle with a smile on her face. Sol Zanzuff replied "I'm from Omake, Japan. I need to find a way home I have no where to..." "Your a long way from home," said Xena as she walked in the room she rented as she continued "its over 6 months of traveling how did you get here?" "I don't know, also I don't know anybody else in Greece so is it alright if I travel with you for a while?" asked Sol Zanzuff. Xena thought long and hard until she asked "do you know how to fight?" "yeah its the only thing I can offer my services too," said Sol Zanzuff "Okay you can join us just don't lisson to Ares again" "Okay Xena I wont let you down." Sol Zanzuff said realizing he had just made two friends.   
  
The three left the town the next day. What adventures will await them. Only time will tell   
  


The End


End file.
